Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ''oraz uczestnikiem w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze. Gdy chodził do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Klasy 74, nosił tytuł '''Ultimate Boxer' (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā" dosł. Superlicealny Bokser''). Po ukończeniu szkoły, zaczął pracować jako Ochrona Akademii, lecz później ukazało się, że jego prawdziwym celem było zbadać liceum dla Kyosuke Munakaty. Juzo jest członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości i liderem 6 Dywizji. Kontroluje Jednostkę od Specjalnych Badań Zbrodni wspomnianych w Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Juzo przypadkowo aktywował Kod NG, Daisaku Bandaia. Później został dźgnięty przez Kyosuke, który błędnie myślał, że mężczyzna był częścią Rozpaczy, gdyż okłamał go, w sprawie Junko Enoshimy, lecz wprawdzie ona go szantażowała. W Side: Future #11, ukazano, iż przetrwał od zadanych ran i odciął swoją rękę, aby zapobiec przed uśnięciem po limicie czasowym. Umarł przez utratę zbyt dużej ilości krwi, stając się dziesiątą ofiarą, lecz dopiero po zakończeniu Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, w akcie miłości i poświęcenia dla Kyosuke. Wygląd Juzo jest wysokim, umięśnionym mężczyzną z przerażającą posturą. Ma krótkie, ciemnozielone włosy, różowe oczy i opaloną skórę. Nosi ciężki, ciemny płaszcz z ozdobnym futrem na kapturze oraz czerwonym znakiem na lewym ramieniu. Pod kurtką ma białą koszulę, czarne spodnie i długie, smoliste buty. Osobowość Juzo jest szorstki i skłonny do przemocy. Ma zgryźliwy sposób mówienia i przyzwyczaił się do nękania innych, aby dotrzeć do celu. Wydaje się być bardziej poważny. Przez Misaki Asano jest opisany jako "najagresywniejsza osoba w Fundacji Przyszłości." Ludzie, którzy pracują pod jego opieką w Dywizji 6 boją się go. W Danganronpa Gaiden, ''przedstawiony jest jako osoba ostrożna - obmyślił tajemną misję, aby stanąć przeciwko ''Killer Killer. W Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze jest zaradny, używając przedmiotów otaczających go, aby stworzyć broń jak np. krzesło czy rura, przy tym unikając swojego Kodu NG. W oficjalnym profilu, stwierdzono, że Juzo przez swój wygląd i zachowanie często jest nierozumiany i tylko kilku ludzi rozumie jego prawdziwe zamiary. Mimo swojej zgryźliwości, pod koniec przedstawiony jest jako dobry człowiek. Nienawidzi osób, które bardziej cenią siebie niż innych. Troszczy się także o swoich przyjaciół; niezwykle ufa Kyosuke i uważa, że dla niego "nie będzie żałował splamienia swoich rąk". W większości jest ukazany jako uśmiechnięty i łagodniejszy, gdy towarzyszy Kyosuke. Ceni jego życie i każdą opinię ponad swoją, będąc bardzo zdeterminowanym, aby go wspomagać we wszystkich sytuacjach. Gdy widzi, że przydaje się Munakacie, czuje się wtedy niezwykle szczęśliwy. Przyjaźni się też z Chisą i traktuje ją wyjątkowo, lecz czasami denerwuje go jak beztrosko się zachowuje. Pomimo bycia chełpliwym, Juzo cierpi, z powodu wielu niepewności i słabości. Pragnie pomagać Kyosuke, jednak ma tendencje do natychmiastowego psucia planów. Opisany jest jako niekompetentny we wszystkim, prócz boksu. W grupie trzech przyjaciół, Juzo uważa, że jest piątym kołem u wozu przez bliską relację Kyosuke i Chisy. W rezultacie, boi się on opuszczenia i bezużyteczności, co sprawia, że pracuje jeszcze ciężej. Jego niepewności mogłyby tłumaczyć jego agresję, ponieważ Juzo chce, aby w oczach innych wyglądał na tak silnego, jak to możliwe. Ponad wszystko, Juzo ma ogromną niepewność co do jego orientacji i miłosnych uczuć do Kyosuke, co przez orientację oraz homoseksualizm mogłoby obniżyć jego status jako mistrz świata i kraju. Nie mówi swoim przyjaciołom o tych uczuciach, woląc przyglądać się z daleka i zazdrościć. Najbardziej boi się tego, że to mogłoby wyjść na światło dzienne i Kyosuke by się o tym dowiedział. Junko użyła to na swoją korzyść, zmuszając Juzo do wybrania pomiędzy ochronieniem dumy, a zdradzeniem Kyosuke. Wybiera zdradę, co sprawia, że czuje ogromną winę oraz wściekłość na siebie. W pewnym momencie, wydaje się, iż ostatecznie jest gotowy, aby powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach i przyznać się do błędu, lecz umiera nim to się stało. Zdolności Superlicealny Bokser Przed ukończeniem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Juzo wygrał Mistrzostwa Świata, stając się tym samym Superlicealnym Bokserem. Walczył z dominującą postawą southpaw (leworęczne), lecz najprawdopodobniej może walczyć southpaw lub orthodoxem (praworęczne), tym samym ukazując, że jest Superlicealny. Chciał wygrać jeszcze jedne mistrzostwa, ale zawiesił swoją karierę, aby pomóc Kyosuke Munakacie. Według Misaki, po Tragedii, Juzo zbudował reputację bycia "najagresywniejszą osobą w Future Foundation", będąc znanym także ze swojego burzliwego temperamentu i talentu do boksu. Wspomniano, że potrafił pokonać mnóstwo Superlicealnych Rozpaczy, używając jedynie swoich pięści, nawet czasami drwiąc z osób, które używały broni przeciwko niemu. Jednak generalne Juzo jest uznawany za bardzo niekompetentna osoba ze zdolnościami do boksu, które są jego jedyną zaletą. Według Kazutaki Kodaki on to "słaba" postać, nawet nie będąca tak silna ze strony fizycznej. Prawdopodobnie nie podołałby tak silnym oponentom jak Sakura Ogami, nawet Junko go pokonała (podobno, dzięki jej talentowi analizy). Ponadto inni mogli stawić mu czoła, podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze; włączając w to Great Gozu, Gekkogaharę i Kazuo Tengana. Lecz warto zauważyć, że umiejętności Juzo były bardzo ograniczone przez jego Kod NG - bezpośrednie uderzenie innych. Historia Cytaty * "Nie można stworzyć diamentu ze złomu." (do Hajime Hinaty) * "Jeżeli będziesz żyć daremnym życiem, płaszczył się przed lepszymi, to nic nie sprawi ci większej radości." (do Hajime) * "Cholera! Tu nie ma dla mnie miejsca. Ale...od zawsze to wiedziałem." (mówiąc o jego relacji z Kyosuke Munakatą i Chisą Yukizome) * "Nawet, jeżeli mnie opuściłeś, wciąż chcę, żebyś żył..." (słowa umierającego Juzo, mówiąc o Kyosuke) Ciekawostki * Jūzō (十三) w kanji jest używane do określenia 13 (jū san, dosł. "dziesięć-trzy.") ''Jednak niektórzy Japończycy kojarzą 13 z nieszczęściem. To mogłoby się odnosić do ciągłych porażek i pecha Juzo. ** Dwie nieszczęśliwe liczby w japońskiej kulturze, 4 i 9 mogą zostać dodane, aby wynosiły 13. ** 4 jest pechowe, ponieważ czyta się to jako (''shi), podobnie jak wymawia się "śmierć". 9 (ku) jest nieszczęśliwe, bo ma podobną wymowę do "agonii/tortur." ** Ciekawe, walczył on jeden na jednego z Makoto, który reprezentuje szczęście. * Przez jego podstawową postawę bokserską (odwrotna do normalnej), Juzo jest prawdopodobnie leworęczny. * W serii jest on jedną ze znanych osób LGBT+ ** W Side: Despair #10, przyznał, że kocha Kyosuke. * Lubi słodycze, lecz nie może ich jeść zbyt często, z uwagi na jego odpowiednią dietę, przez bycie bokserem. es:Juzo Sakakura fr:Juzo Sakakura en:Juzo Sakakura Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa Gaiden Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair